moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alleria Windrunner
Thalassian}} |Row 3 title = Occupation: |Row 3 info = Leader (of the Ren'dorei Member (of the Army of the Light) Ranger-Captain (Formerly) Lead Scout (of the Alliance of Lordaeron - Formerly) |Row 4 title = Affiliations: |Row 4 info = * Grand Army of the Light}} Void Elven Forces}} |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Relatives: |Row 6 info = Lireesa Windrunner†, mother Sylvanas Windrunner, sister Vereesa Windrunner, sister Lirath Windrunner†, brother Rhonin Redhair†, brother-in-law Turalyon, lover Zendarin Windrunner†, cousin Arator Windrunner, son Giramar and Galdarin, nephews}}Alleria Windrunner was a Ranger-Captain of Silvermoon who led her rangers under the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. She was also the head scout of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor. Alleria and her lover Turalyon disappeared after the planet was torn apart and were not heard from for many years. They resurfaced during the final war against the Burning Legion, having been high-ranking members of the Army of the Light for a thousand years from their perspective, as time passes differently inside the Twisting Nether. After absorbing the power of the dark naaru L'ura in the ruins of Mac'Aree on Argus, Alleria became the first void elf, and now leads others like her in the Alliance following the defeat of the Legion. Biography Alleria Windrunner is both the eldest child and the eldest of Ranger-General Lireesa Windrunner's daughters, all three of whom have served Quel'Thalas and the Alliance with distinction. As well as her younger sister Sylvanas and youngest sister Vereesa, she also had a younger brother named Lirath. As the oldest, Alleria was expected to succeed her mother as Silvermoon's ranger-general, but Alleria herself had little use for the expectations or traditions of the high elves. She instead focused on practical matters and chose to become one of the Farstriders, a group of rangers that fought for her people all across Azeroth. She made a name for herself after a number of quick, decisive victories. Alleria's sister Sylvanas would one day rise to leadership in her stead. Alleria would go on to achieve the rank of a Farstrider ranger-captain. Alleria always wore a necklace given to her by her parents, an exquisite piece containing an emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire. Alleria Windrunner first earned renown due to the sheer number of trolls that she slew in order to defend her people's homeland, Quel'Thalas, during the Troll Wars. With the help of humanity, the high elves ultimately prevailed against the trolls. She is also known to wield a sword with great skill. Tides of Darkness When the Horde invaded Lordaeron, Terenas Menethil, in the name of Anduin Lothar called upon the ancient debt the Sunstriders owed the Arathi bloodline. The ruling council of Quel'Thalas, seeing the Horde as more of an excuse to fulfill that debt than an actual threat, sent a small force of elves to assist the Alliance of Lordaeron. Alleria was one of the few in Quel'Thalas who believed that the Horde might pose a threat to the elves and consequently chose to lead her rangers to Southshore to join the Alliance of Lordaeron, despite not being ordered to do so. Alleria worked closely with Turalyon and Khadgar in the campaign to expel the orcs from Lordaeron. Upon learning that the Horde burned the borderlands of Quel'Thalas, Alleria led the Alliance army to the defense of Silvermoon City, briefly reuniting her with her sister Sylvanas and comrades Lor'themar Theron and Halduron Brightwing. After Alleria's mother Lireesa was killed in a Horde attack, Sylvanas became the new Ranger-General but entrusted Lireesa's bow, Thas'dorah, to Alleria, trusting that her older sister — being a Farstrider — would have better opportunities to exact vengeance on the front lines. With Lor'themar, Alleria accompanied Turalyon to Capital City which was already under siege. However, the Horde later gave up and began to run away to the south. Alleria and Lor'themar returned home. Though they were successful in repelling the Horde invasion, it came at a terrible cost: eighteen of her kin, including her younger brother, Lirath, were killed. Devastated, Alleria sought comfort in the arms of Turalyon (eventually becoming pregnant with Arator), but ultimately, she chose to dedicate herself to revenge. Beyond the Dark Portal To the horror of her friends, Alleria came to see the orcs as little more than vermin to be exterminated. Driven by grief and hatred, Alleria vowed that she would have vengeance. Her pursuit of revenge took her into human lands, where she led an elite cadre of rangers in hunting down renegade orcs of the Bleeding Hollow clan, who had been trapped on Azeroth after the end of the Second War. Two years after the end of the war, Alleria was present in Nethergarde where she learned from Khadgar that the portal's rift is widening and that the Alliance army is needed again. The archmage sent her to Stormwind to warn Turalyon, which she reluctantly agreed to. By that time, Alleria had already given birth to Arator. When the orcs rallied behind Ner'zhul and the Death Knights, Alleria agreed to lead her rangers beyond the Dark Portal into Draenor to exact vengeance for Quel'Thalas and stop the Horde once and for all. Before she left, she had her necklace melted down into three pieces. She kept the emerald for herself and sent the ruby to Vereesa and the sapphire to Sylvanas, using Verana, her lieutenant, as the emissary. The Alliance reacted quickly to the renewed threat and sent an expedition through the portal to Draenor. Having achieved the rank of captain, Alleria was part of the expedition. On Draenor, Alleria realized that there was more to the Alliance Expedition's struggle than her quest for vengeance. The final event that caused her to let go her hate and mourn for her loved ones was when Turaylon ordered her to stay back. Alleria found that she could not let go of the young human to his death and rekindled her relationship with Turalyon, much to the relief of their friends. Following the fall of Hellfire Citadel, Alleria sent most of her forces with Danath Trollbane, Talthressar and Kurdran Wildhammer to pursue Ner'zhul, but herself accompanied Khadgar and Turalyon to retrieve the Skull of Gul'dan from Deathwing. She later aided in defending Khadgar when he finally closed the last Dark Portal to Azeroth, after which Draenor itself was sundered in a fiery cataclysm, sacrificing her way home. Alleria, along with her surviving allies, entered a rift to the Twisting Nether. Given the low likelihood of their survival, Alleria and her comrades were presumed dead, killed in the line of duty. They are honored to this day for their sacrifice. A statue of Alleria has a prominent place in the Valley of Heroes, just inside the gates of Stormwind City. A Thousand Years of War Alleria and Turalyon ended up elsewhere on Draenor, in an area of the Twisting Nether that was beginning to merge with the self-destructing world. They were found by Lothraxion, a former member of the Burning Legion who had joined the Army of the Light. Lothraxion told them that they were fated to do battle against the Legion, and he had been sent to find them. However, the Legion had also dispatched an assassin to kill them. After Alleria made short work of the assassin, the Naaru Xe'ra appeared before the two and told them that, though the Burning Legion had failed to enter Azeroth during the Second War, they would soon succeed in doing so. Alleria, wishing to see their son Arator once more, pushed Xe'ra to send them to Azeroth to rally the disparate nations to stand against the Legion. Xe'ra told them their aid would not be enough, but that they would be needed to do battle against the Legion elsewhere and were fated to discover the "Emerald Star," which held the means to end the Legion forever. The two then agreed with the necessity of Xe'ra's request and stepped through a portal to join the Army of Light. Turalyon and Alleria trained aboard the Army's dimensional ship, the Xenedar. While Turalyon was being infused with the Light by Xe'ra, granting him immortality, Alleria was able to catch a glimpse of a ceremony within the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind City, where she saw Sylvanas and her son Arator. Using the Light, Alleria sent her feelings to her son and when he received her emotions the young Arator looked around, smiled, and then reached out to her statue. Sometime later the Army of the Light raided a small Legion prison world only to discover all the demons permanently dead due to the void. While looking for survivors Alleria was attacked and infected with the void, which granted her visions. Alleria soon became fascinated with the void and asked Lothraxion to reveal to her all that he knew of it. It was during this time that Alleria learned about the Locus-Walker, a mysterious being who was a powerful master of the void and yet fear its grasp. Convinced that the void would be useful to the fight against the Legion, Alleria revealed to Xe'ra that she wanted to find the Locus-Walker and others like him. While she expected resistance to her plan, Alleria was shocked to be delivered an ultimatum and while she did agree to Xe'ra's wishes, she never forgot her visions or beliefs. Eventually, the Burning Legion invaded the remains of Draenor, now known as Outland. As time flowed differently within the Twisting Nether, the 20 years that had passed on Azeroth translated into more than 500 years for Alleria. Convinced that this is the moment she had been waiting for, Alleria told Xe'ra of a vision she had seen of herself walking on the Legion stronghold world of Argus, and that in this vision she had seen the Emerald Star. With Argus's defenses diminished by their invasion, Xe'ra recognized that there would be no better chance and sent Alleria and Turalyon to discover the truth of the Emerald Star. En route, Alleria privately told Turalyon that her visions were sent not by the Light, but by another force that Xe'ra would object to. Turalyon told her that while he respected Xe'ra's wisdom, he trusted Alleria's instincts more and welcomed any help against the Burning Legion. As they explored Argus, Alleria was struck by a vision sent by the titan world soul at the heart of Argus: it was the Emerald Star that was reviving slain demons of the Burning Legion. Though Turalyon did not see the vision, he spoke aloud a pledge to return and free the world soul from the Legion's imprisonment. When they returned to their transport, though, they found it surrounded by demons intent on capturing them. Though they struck down many demons with the Light, their defeat appeared certain until Alleria called instead upon the Void, striking down the demons and opening a shadowy rift. Turalyon, who had become one with the Light, felt agonizing pain as she dragged him through it to a floating rock far away in the Twisting Nether. Dismayed at what she had done, he reached out to her only for their hands to burn at each others' touch. Alleria told him that she was not his enemy and to return to the Xenedar, and Turalyon watched in tears as she departed through another shadowy portal. She would be captured by the Legion and held on Niskara with the Locus-Walker as her fellow prisoner. When Locus-Walker was captured by the Legion, the wrappings containing his energy body had been destroyed. After Alleria used his teachings to kill the inquisitor torturing them, Locus-Walker opened a Void rift for them to escape. On the other side was utter nothingness, the Void itself. Their first lesson was about maintaining Alleria's sanity while using the Void's power. Throughout her training, Locus-Walker delved into her memories. He explained to her the duality of Light and Shadow, how the Light cannot see the whole of destiny because it alone is not responsible for it; likewise, the shadow cannot see all of the destiny either. He explained how the shadow sees the Light as nothing but horrors, just as the Light sees the shadow, and how neither is true nor wrong. How the Light seeks one path and shuns all others as lies, while the Void seeks every possible path and sees them all as truth. Through Locus-Walker's training, Alleria was able to see destiny that both the Light and Shadow could not see. But Alleria also realized she was delving into the Void to soon, before her destiny demanded it. Seeing a vision of Turalyon presently being attacked by an Eredar attempting to steal his soul as a prize, she tried to have Locus-Walker let her go. When he refused as they were not done, she attacked him to force the lesson to be cut short. Furious, Locus-Walker declared her a coward and he should have expected no less. Though he began to gather power to strike back at her, he stopped when he heard what Alleria's vision was and, laughing, said she had made a very determined enemy; Alleria wasn't sure if that meant Locus-Walker or the eredar. Deciding she may have a unique destiny Locus-Walker acquiesced, allowing Alleria to go save her husband. But he believed they would meet again. After she arrived Alleria drove off the assassin, but could not stop the soulstone from draining Turalyon's soul. She instead used the Void to rip the assassin's poison out of Lothraxion, who saved Turalyon's soul and cleansed the poison from him in turn. After killing the assassin with the void Turalyon warned her to leave, as Xe'ra would not accept her use of the Void. However Alleria refused to leave and when the naaru arrived Turalyon pled for mercy for Alleria. When Alleria refused to renounce the Void, Xe'ra imprisoned her. Legion After years of fruitless research into Alleria's whereabouts, the first lead is presented in the form of a demon who, under torture from the Farstriders, claimed that Alleria was held captive by the inquisitor demons on the Legion portal world of Niskara. Vereesa, joining forces with the Farstriders, forms a team to track the elder Windrunner down and prevent the Legion from gaining her fabled weapon. Although her bow Thas'dorah, Legacy of the Windrunners is recovered and Vereesa gives her blessing for the new soon-to-be leader of the Unseen Path to use it, Alleria herself is nowhere to be found. Vereesa concludes that she must have escaped, and resolves to continue the search in the future. Thas'dorah's recovery renews hope that Alleria had survived the destruction of Draenor, and Vereesa believes that her eldest sister has continued her war against evil by hunting the Burning Legion itself, pursuing it into the deepest recesses of the Twisting Nether. Lothraxion says that he serves Turalyon and Alleria in the Grand Army of the Light. Argus Just before the Xenedar was shot down on Argus, Alleria was last known to still be imprisoned and under guard, but Turalyon was certain she would be one of the survivors, and she soon appeared to aid her husband and an adventurer from Azeroth in defeating Aggonar. In a reunion with her son Arator aboard the Draenei dimensional ship the Vindicaar, Alleria stated that every choice she and Turalyon made was to keep him safe and that it broke their hearts to be apart from him. With their family reunited, Alleria vowed that she would not let them separate again. When Vereesa later informed Alleria that Sylvanas was now Warchief of the Horde, Alleria refused to believe it after everything the Horde did to their people. Vereesa was unsure of how to tell her that Sylvanas was also undead, or if it was even the right time or place to do so. When Alleria pressed her for answers, Vereesa decided the matter would be best discussed in private. Vereesa would also inform her of the valiant efforts that the Huntmaster of the Unseen Path undertook during the mission to rescue her on Niskara. Alleria states reservations about rescuing the rest of Xe'ra's body from the Xenedar's central chamber, concerned about being locked up again (or worse) but she nonetheless assists Turalyon in doing so. She is present aboard the Vindicaar when Illidan Stormrage rejects and kills Xe'ra. Turalyon, enraged, attempts to strike the Betrayer down, while Alleria seems to be shocked by the fact that Illidan possessed enough power to destroy the prime naaru. In a reunion with Khadgar, he informed Alleria and Turalyon that Danath and Kurdran were both still alive though he did not get to see them as often as he would like. The three agreed that when the fight was behind them the Sons of Lothar would hold a reunion feast and that, at Alleria's insistence, it was Khadgar's turn to buy the drinks. When Velen and Turalyon discovered that the Crest of Knowledge, a piece of the Crown of the Triumvirate, was inside the Seat of the Triumvirate on Mac'Aree, Alleria told them that she had scouted the area and realized the darkened naaru L'ura had become a beacon calling the Shadowguard Ethereals to use her Void energies for their own ends. Alleria and an adventurer traveled to the ruins of Mac'Aree, where they encountered Krokul being forcefully infused with the Void by the Ethereals, despite the best efforts of Arkhaan to prevent that. They ultimately ran into Alleria's teacher Locus-Walker. He explained that he had come to Argus to investigate what the Shadowguard, a group of Ethereals who had tragically succumbed to the Void, was doing there. The Shadowguard, in turn, wanted to capture Locus-Walker before he could disrupt their efforts of making Argus fall to darkness. After showing Alleria and the adventurer what the Shadowguard was up to, Locus-Walker confronted Alleria about Turalyon and what he thought of her use of shadow magic, asking how she could use it when the Light shone so brightly beside her. Alleria countered that without the Light, there is no Shadow. After taking care of the ethereals at the Shadowguard Incursion, Locus-Walker decided to allow Alleria another opportunity to pursue her destiny. After slaying the void revenant Nhal'athoth, Locus-Walker retrieved its heart and gave it to Alleria, who consumed it. After telling Alleria that as long as her mind remained her own she could control the Void's power and that perhaps someday he would tell Alleria how he came to control it by himself, Locus-Walker took his leave. Within the Seat of the Triumvirate, Alleria met up with Locus-Walker again. During the battle with L'ura he prompted Alleria to use the power of the Void rifts the dark naaru was opening, culminating in her absorbing L'ura's essence and transforming into a Void state. After saying they needed to test the limits of her newfound power, Alleria and Locus-Walker left the Seat. When spoken to on the Vindicaar after the Crown of the Triumvirate is completed, Alleria states that she is in control of her new form, capable of turning it off and on of her own will. After Sargeras is imprisoned by the Pantheon at the Seat of the Pantheon, Alleria speaks of how her heart soars to return to Azeroth with her family and see the forests of her homeland once more. However, she dreads the meeting with Sylvanas, but must see with her own eyes what her sister has become; Alleria wonders if she is even her sister any more, or some Light-forsaken monster. But Alleria acknowledges that she has also changed, and the powers she commands may cause some to question her loyalties. There is much for her to ponder, and she has to remain calm and focused. Return to Azeroth At the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind City, Alleria and Turalyon stood beneath the memorial statues that had been made for them after the destruction of Draenor, feeling unsettled. Alleria said that sometimes she felt as though she had already died twice, first at Draenor and then with L'ura. She wondered if death was the true legacy of the Windrunners. Turalyon knew she was anxious to meet Sylvanas no matter how she hid it, and while he told her she did not have to go, Alleria insisted that she did. She had to see her homeland with her own eyes and ask Sylvanas how she could ever wear the mantle of Warchief. Turalyon wanted Alleria to tell King Anduin Wrynn about her meeting with her sisters since it took place in Horde territory and involved the Horde's Warchief, but Alleria argued that it was not a political meeting but a family affair taking place in their ancestral home. Alleria is present at the Stormwind Embassy as part of the Alliance. Three Sisters While touring Stormwind's Valley of Heroes with her lover Turalyon, Alleria revealed her plans to attend a family reunion with her two other sisters in order to determine if she can still see them as her family after all that has transpired and also to see her place of birth, so she can liberate it from the undead that still prowls there. Turalyon couldn't help but notice that she was wearing her Emerald Windrunner locket, one of three nearly identical necklaces she had crafted in Stormwind and had gifted to her other sisters. Alleria created a Void portal and bade Turalyon a fond farewell, telling him should she not return from this meeting alive, to give Arator her love, all while ignoring the dark voices in her head tempting her to give up on her love for Turalyon and slay him. Alleria first met with Veressa in Eversong, who she affectionately called her "Little Moon". With such golden hair, Vereesa said that it was only fitting that Alleria's nickname was "Lady Sun", although, since her transformation with the Void, Alleria feels she can no longer bear that name. Alleria assured Vereesa she was not influenced by the Void's dark power and her love for her loved ones has kept her anchored, yet the dark whispers told Alleria that Silvermoon's throne is hers by right and to use the Void to corrupt Vereesa. Vereesa and Alleria catch up on what has transpired since Alleria were away, including the Alliance-Horde war escalated by Garrosh Hellscream and the death of Vereesa's lover Rhonin during Theramore's Fall. Vereesa mentioned that she had a brief reconnection with Sylvanas when they plotted revenge against Garrosh during his trial in Pandaria, but she had abandoned the plot and warned Anduin Wrynn who subsequently saved Garrosh from being poisoned. Although concerned about Sylvanas' darkness, returning to their homeland has given Alleria hope of them starting anew as she reminisces about happier times with her sisters and their fallen brother Lirath Windrunner. Sylvanas interrupted Alleria's nostalgia by locking hands with her as they did when they used to dance together. Alleria is startled by the undead creature Sylvanas has become and the Void's fanatic warnings of the danger Sylvanas poses and urgings to murder her. Alleria greets Sylvanas by her nickname, "Lady Moon". They made their way to the undead portions of the Ghostlands and Sylvanas told Alleria the tale of how Arthas Menethil led the Scourge to desecrate the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas provided the Windrunner sisters skeletal horses as they proceeded to purge the undead they met in their path to their ancestral home of Windrunner Spire. During their journey, the sisters played the game "One is a lie" in which they each made three statements with one being a lie. They eventually encountered Goldenmist Village which was inhabited by shades of people they once knew. As the Windrunner sisters defended themselves against the attacking shades, Alleria accused Sylvanas of manipulating Vereesa into murdering Garrosh Hellscream. Sylvanas defended her character and revealed it was Vereesa's plan from the beginning and held Vereesa's lack of nerve responsible for the fallout of Garrosh's actions thereafter, including the third invasion of the Burning Legion. Sylvanas' rage culminated in her unleashing her banshee powers on one shade and brutally eviscerated it. Disgusted by Sylvanas' savage brutality, Alleria transformed into her Void form to declare that the sister she once knew was gone, while the Void continued to give Alleria their fanatical urgings to murder Sylvanas. Sylvanas retorted she had no choice in becoming undead while Alleria abandoned them and chose to become a Void abomination. As the two sisters argued, Vereesa tried to dissipate the hostilities by refocusing their efforts in clearing their home of the undead and revealing the verdicts of their game. Alleria revealed her truths: she did miss her sisters and did not regret being away from Azeroth for so long. Her lie was she considered the Void a gift, in truth she sees it as a relentless struggle that she intends to conquer. When it was Sylvanas' turn to reveal her truths, she refused to continue the game. Alleria told Sylvanas to keep her secrets. Alleria stated that she came here to see if she still had a family because Lirath would have wanted her to try but it is clear to her that her family is broken, both with her sisters and the one in Stormwind. Alleria created a Void portal to return Veressa and her home. Alleria then returned to her son and Turalyon. Before the Storm Following the death of King Anduin Wrynn's manservant Wyll Benton, King Anduin would later summon his advisers along with Alleria and Turalyon to the map room to unveil his plan for a Gathering between the Forsaken and their human loved ones. Alleria shared the story of her reunion with her sisters during the meeting and made it an example of reunions not going well. Alleria also stated she does not trust the rot riddled brains of the Forsaken to differentiate between friend or foe when facing their human counterparts. Furthermore, she advised Anduin to not put his faith in her sister Sylvanas, as she has been in the darkness for far too long, and she believes it has eaten away all that was good in her. Due to these reasons, Alleria advised against going through with King Anduin's idea. Void elves When King Anduin Wrynn proclaimed that the Alliance needed allies in the face of war with the Horde, Alleria was determined to bring her people, the Sin'dorei of Silvermoon, back into the Alliance, believing that most would shrug off the Horde if given the chance. Alleria traveled to her homeland and had an audience with her old Farstrider comrade, Lor'themar Theron, now her much-changed homeland's regent lord. She arrived at roughly the same time as First Arcanist Thalyssra of the Nightborne, who had also come to Silvermoon to pursue an alliance. Lor'themar introduced Alleria as a hero of Silvermoon's past, and after exchanging pleasant courtesies with Thalyssra and Liadrin, Alleria presented her offer to the regent. Lor'themar reacted curtly to Alleria's words, saying that he'd hoped her visit was motivated by love for Silvermoon rather than an errand for the "boy-king." Their parley quickly turned hostile, Alleria suggesting his words were Sylvanas', and Lor'themar raised the issue of her link to the void and its dangers. Alleria, accepting that her offer had been "anticipated and spurned," then prepared to leave, but asked to see the Sunwell once more, as it had been a thousand years from her perspective. Rommath counseled against it, but Lor'themar overruled him, claiming that whatever else she'd become, Alleria was a daughter of Quel'Thalas and he would not deny her a pilgrimage to their people's most sacred site. Alleria was in awe of the restored Sunwell, acknowledging that while the same as she recalled, its energies were also different; Liadrin confirmed the presence of the Light as well as the arcane sustain their people through the well now. As Alleria moved closer, the plateau erupted with void corruption, calling forth void beasts, and all those gathered rushed to do battle before the Sunwell was lost. Alleria fought off the creatures, including a mighty void horror named Aruun the Darkener, and moved to close a massive rift portal conjured by the unseen perpetrator of the attack. Combining her powers with Rommath and Thalyssra, Alleria successfully closed the rift, but Rommath, blaming her for the attack, furiously ordered her taken prisoner as a saboteur. Lor'themar intervened, instead of banishing her, as her very presence posed a danger to Quel'Thalas. Yet before leaving, Alleria gleaned an important piece of information from Rommath: the existence of void-practicing blood elves who, like her, had been exiled for the danger the void poses to the Sunwell. Returning to Stormwind, Alleria revealed the outcome of her negotiations to Anduin and revealed what she'd learned of the exiles; she and the Alliance champion then returned to Quel'Thalas to track them down, both out of empathy for her brothers and sisters who may be in grave danger of the void's whispers, and to add their strength to the Alliance. Alleria arrived in the Ghostlands and reflected on what had befallen her homeland in her many years absent. Following a trail of information left by Magister Umbric, a scholar with a deep interest in the void and the leader of the exiles, Alleria discovered a number of echoes detailing the disgraced magister's past and motivations, from his clash with Rommath to his discovery of a void world containing an item of great power over the shadows. Arriving at Dawnstar Spire, Alleria found the final piece of Umbric's story and opened a portal to the world she believed he sought, named the Telogrus Rift. There, she came face-to-face with Umbric, who had learned of her own consumption of the void and was happy to welcome her. Alleria felt a kinship with him, a fellow exile from Silvermoon. Umbric led Alleria to the item he and his people had uncovered and began a spell to unlock its powers, but the "ritual" was interrupted by Nether-Prince Durzaan, the void-corrupted ethereal who had attacked Alleria at the Sunwell. Durzaan, desiring to corrupt the blood elves to the void, began a ritual to strip their mortality away and tempt them to succumb. Alleria, outraged, and wanting to protect her kin, fought a vicious battle against Durzaan while encouraging her people to fight the whispers; she also dismissed his attempts to compel Alleria to embrace the abyss herself. She and the champion slew Durzaan and freed her people, who had been transformed by the void. Umbric, altered by the shadow, stepped forward and thanked his Alleria for saving him from the void's full madness. Alleria offered to teach him and his fellow elves all she could to control the void, and in return, he and their people - the void elves - would fight for the Alliance. Umbric accepted Alleria's offer and, stating that Silvermoon had turned its back on him long ago, pledged his loyalty to Alleria and the Alliance. Triumphant, Alleria returned to report her success and the addition of the void elves to the Alliance's ranks. Telogrus Rift then became the elves' base of operations, and Alleria's teacher, Locus-Walker, traveled there to help her teach and train the void elves. Battle for Azeroth During the Battle for Lordaeron, Ren'dorei and Gnome forces led respectively by Alleria and Gelbin Mekkatorque warped in through Void portals at a decisive moment, saving the Alliance from a larger undead army. She personally confronted Nathanos Blightcaller, and when she cornered Sylvans alongside Anduin, Alleria regretted not to have killed her sister the last time they met. Alleria can be found aboard the Wind's Redemption docked at Boralus, where she comments that she is very impressed by Halford Wyrmbane and his adaptability. When Wyrmbane and Shandris Feathermoon disagreed on whether to pursue Jastor Gallywix or Blood Prince Dreven in the Alliance's war effort against the Horde, Alleria came in to tell them that both could be done: Alleria's void elf forces led by Magister Umbric could focus on Gallywix while Shandris focused on Dreven. Gallery See WowPedia Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Void Elf Category:Rangers Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Sons of Lothar Category:Farstriders